Medical instruments are often held in sterilization trays prior to use, after use, and during sterilization. The instruments are laid out in the trays or placed on supporting members to insure that all areas of the instruments are sterilized. In order to maintain separation of the instruments in the tray, the instruments are supported or secured by brackets, clips, posts, and other devices attached to the tray. The separation of the instruments ensures that all areas of the instruments are properly sterilized and that damage to the instruments is minimized during transportation. However, for effective separation, only a few medical instruments may be placed in the tray at one time. The problem with current trays is that they are limited to the number of instruments that can be stored or sterilized in a single tray.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.